Inocencia perdida
by Distroyer
Summary: Hace un buen tiempo que Keef desapareció. Simplemente dejo de asistir a la escuela. En la celebracion de cumpleaños décimo octavo de Dib, sus amigos lo llevan a un burdel. Ahi Dib se topará con el susodicho desaparecido, e inevitablemente algo ocurrirá entre ro ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos de Keef para desaparecer? ¿Por qué ahora trabaja en un lugar como ese?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonen Vazques**

**Si no te gusta la pareja, no leas**

* * *

><p>Para Dib ese día era muy importante. Era nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños. Con ahora dieciocho recién cumplidos, sus amigos le prometieron llevarlo a un lugar sorpresa esa misma noche para celebrar. Dib se mantuvo ansioso desde que le dieron la noticia, pero siempre que intentó averiguar adonde era que lo llevarían, nadie le decía nada para no estropearlo.<p>

Llegando a su salón, todos le sorprendieron con cartulinas muy vistosas y coloridas que decían "Feliz cumpleaños"; obviamente todo eso de seguro fue idea de las chicas, y los chicos solo llegaban junto a él y le daban pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro, igualmente dándole felicitaciones.

Antes nada de eso hubiera ocurrido; sus compañeros anteriormente tachaban a Dib de ser un loco obsesionado con lo paranormal, y bueno, de hecho ¿Quién dice que no lo sigue siendo? Aun le apasiona todo aquello, pero con el tiempo ha sabido disimularlo bien, e incluso aprendió a no hablar solo cuando alguien más está cerca. Eso le hizo ganarse la amistad de algunos quienes ahora le tenían simpatía y las chicas comenzaron a creer que Dib era guapo; incluso algunas llegaron a declarársele, pero él simplemente no desea tener ese tipo de compromisos por el momento; solo quiere disfrutar de su libertada antes de hacer algo definitivo.

La clase de historia ese día empezó normal, con el profesor tomando asistencia. Al percatarse de la ausencia de un chico, peguntó.- ¿Alguien sabe que sucede con Keef? No ha venido desde hace varios días.

Una chica alzó la mano y sugirió que tal vez a Keef lo hubieran cambiado de escuela. El profesor se conformó con que esa fuera una respuesta viable y continuó dando su clase.

Desde hace como un mes que nadie volvió a ver a Keef, pero no le dieron gran importancia; la verdad ese muchacho siempre fue una persona muy molesta para los demás, y el hecho de que nada se supiera de él al respecto les era mucho mejor a todos.

"¿Y si Zim hubiera tenido algo que ver?"-Dib no pudo evitar que su mente imaginara ideas acerca de que el irken fuera el culpable.

A pesar de que el alíen se esté manteniendo "inactivo" por el momento, bien pudiera ser que haya secuestrado a Keef y tenerlo escondido en su laboratorio; porque no era normal en Zim pasar tanto tiempo sin crear nuevos planes malvados. Quizás ocupe a Keef en algún plan secreto y por eso su paradero desconocido.

A la hora del almuerzo Dib se acercó hasta él y comenzó a hablarle con fingida inocencia.-Que raro lo de Keef ¿No crees Zim?

-A Zim no le importa lo que pase con ese humano. Ahora vete y déjame comer en paz, cabezón.

-¡No estoy cabezón!-Al oír esto, casi todos los de la cafetería voltearon a la mesa en donde estaban los dos, y Dib decidió bajar el tono de voz para no volver a llamar la atención. Quería hacer que Zim confesara.-Keef simplemente se desapareció así de la nada.

-¿Qué le insinúas a Zim? ¿Piensas que voy a saber dónde está? ¡Pues no sé nada! ¿Cómo la ves?-Dijo suspicazmente y cruzando los brazos.

-Planeas algo Zim. Quizás necesitaste a Keef para eso y…

-¡Zim no trama nada!-Le calló.-Pero si es eso, es porque aún no se me ocurre nada para acabar con esta mugrosa bola de tierra y sus sucios humanos. Y aunque así fuera, Keef no formaría parte de ello. ¡Los conquistare a todos sin ayuda de nadie, ya lo veras!-Puso su dedo en la nariz de Dib.-Hasta que eso ocurra, mono Dib, deja de acusar a Zim con falsas calumnias y déjame tranquilo.-Agarró su bandeja de comida y dejo a Dib solo.

Ya que el humano no fue capaz de sacarle más información, pensóque tal vez estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero si Keef no estaba con Zim ¿Entonces dónde?

En eso se la paso pensando todo el tiempo mientras estuvo en la escuela.

Saliendo de ahí se dedicó a hacer la tarea que tenía; cuando la hubo terminado, recibió la llamada de uno de sus amigos diciéndole que se reunirían en la pizzería de una plaza cercana para comer y Dib accedió.

De su closet saco su nueva chaqueta de cuero negro que Gaz le obsequio esa misma mañana. Se despidió de su hermana menor y se encontró con los demás en el lugar indicado.

Después de la pizzería se fueron al cine a mirar una película de terror, y por si no fuera mucho, aun tuvieron tiempo para ir a comprarse un helado.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el día se les había ido bastante rápido y Dib lo disfrutó bastante.

-Gracias chicos, me la pase muy bien. Sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó uno de ellos.-Lo dices como si ya tuvieras que irte a casa, pero esto apenas está iniciando.

-Así es Dib.-Reafirmó Torque.-Si este ya es el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, se pondrá mejor aún.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y adonde iremos ahora?

-¿Recuerdas que hace una semana prometimos llevarte a un lugar sorpresa?

-Sí.

-Pues ahí es adónde vamos. Llamaré a mi hermano, él nos recogerá en su auto y nos llevará allá.

Esperaron al hermano mayor de Torque en el estacionamiento. Cuando el chico lo vio llegar, le indicó al resto que se subiera al auto y emprendieron el camino.

Llegaron hasta una zona muy pobre y descuidada de la ciudad. Empezando porque la carretera estaba llena de baches que al parecer nadie se molestaría en reparar; algunas coladeras estaban abiertas, los faroles emanaban muy poca luz, pero la suficiente como para distinguir en el suelo las siluetas de una que otra rata que corría a esconderse de los gatos.

-Oigan ¿En dónde estamos?-Preguntó Dib un poco desconcertado.

-Descuida.-Habló el hermano de Torque quien volteó para mirarlo.-Yo ya conozco bien aquí. He venido varias veces. Y no te preocupes, estamos a punto de llegar.-El auto se detuvo frente a una casa enorme, mucho más que las demás, parecía casi una mansión o algún hotel; en la fachada se veían al menos diez o quince ventanas a cada lado y en el centro se situaba la entrada, que era un enorme portón de madera; el techo era de tejas. Toda la construcción era de un color azul rey y se veía rara.-Bájense. Aquí es.

Todo el mundo se bajó. El hermano de Torque iba al frente y tocó el portón en el cual había una pequeña rendija por la que quien estuviera adentro se asomara a mirar. Esta pequeña rendija de abrió y se distinguieron un par de ojos marrones que dieron un rápido vistazo a todos los jóvenes.- ¿Qué quieren aquí?-Les preguntó la persona con voz grave.

-Solo venimos a divertirnos. Yo ya he estado aquí.-Habló el mayor.

-Deben mostrarme sus identificaciones.-Les dijo.

Rápidamente todos se apresuraron a buscar en sus carteras o en sus bolsillos y le enseñaron a aquel hombre que todos ellos ya eran mayores de edad.

-Muy bien. Son bienvenidos. Pero entren rápido antes de que alguien los vea.-El hombre tras de la puerta les dio acceso a entrar; la madera de la puerta crujió debido a lo vieja que la estaba. Cuando todos se fijaron en el físico del hombre se dieron cuenta de que quizás fuera al gimnasio a diario. Todo su cuerpo era muy musculoso y era algo intimidante. Ese hombre estaba ahí porque era el vigía del lugar y quien dejaba entrar a quienes lo desearan.

Ahora bien, en el interior de la enorme casa se extendía un enorme corredor tapizado con alfombra roja en el cual todos comenzaron a caminar. Hasta el fondo del mismo se veían unas escaleras de madera igual, que ascendían al segundo piso. Las paredes eran amarillas y de todas ellas colgaban espejos gigantescos que muy difícilmente debieron haber sido colocados en ese lugar. El techo era del mismo tipo de madera y todo lleno de candelabros que servían con electricidad y que iluminaban el camino. A cada lado del corredor había varias salas, pero todas ellas estaban cerradas, a excepción de una de la cual se escuchaba que provenía algo de música que estaba de moda, varias voces y risas. Los chicos se acercaron a mirar y se fijaron en que esa sala era diferente; era muy espaciosa, casi del tamaño de un salón de fiestas. El suelo ahí ya era de mármol y el techo era de yeso blanco, igual que las paredes, con focos en lugar de candelabros. La estancia estaba llena de mesitas con cómodos sillones alrededor en donde los hombres se sentaban a entablar conversación con las mujeres.

Había un pequeño mini bar en el que un cantinero atendía, y uno que otro mesero se movía de allá para acá llevando cervezas u otras bebidas que se veían costosas.

Las mujeres eran quienes se maquillaban excesivamente, con los labios rojos, muchas sombra y rímel en los ojos y las mejillas bien pintadas. Vestían ropas muy escotadas. Minifaldas o shorts que apenas y alcanzaban a cubrirles el trasero, blusas de manga corta muy ajustadas que acentuaban la figura de sus caderas y de sus senos (muchos de ellos, ya ni siquiera eran naturales y que aun así, lucían muy orgullosas de sí mismas). Zapatos de plataforma o tacón alto, aretes extravagantes en las orejas y el cabello suelto y rizado. Había que admitir que algunas se veían muy bien, pero su forma de arreglarse, al menos para Dib, le fue una exageración.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que era ese sitio y su motivo de porque estaban ahí.

-¿E-esto acaso es un…burdel?

-Así es amigo mío.-Exclamo el hermano mayor en lo que le daba palmaditas en el hombro.-Es para que te "estrenes". ¡Todos nos estrenaremos esta noche…!-Les dijo a los demás con entusiasmo, a lo que los chicos se veían bástate ansiosos y chocaban las palmas unos con otros en señal de aprobación.-Bueno, yo no.-Continuó.- Yo ya lo hice hace tiempo, pero otra vez no hará daño.

Dib interrumpió la pequeña charla que se formó entre el grupo.- ¡Esperen!…ustedes ni siquiera me pidieron mi opinión para esto. Si nunca antes he tenido una novia ¿Cómo quieren que acceda a acostarme con gente que no conozco?

-Por eso mismo Dib.-Le aclaró Torque.-Si no has tenido novia ¿Cuándo será la vez en que estrenes? Además, ya eres un adulto. Los adultos hacen este tipo de cosas.

-Si Dib, no tengas miedo.-Le animaban los demás.

Todos ignoraron las palabras de Dib. El mayor tomó la palabra una vez más.-Miren chicos, les voy a explicar cómo son las cosas aquí. Todas las chicas que están en esta sala,-Apuntó al interior de la misma.- y que portan una pulsera roja en la mano derecha, son sexoservidoras. Y si ya están charlando con algún hombre, lo más probable es que no tarden en buscar una habitación para ellos solos; en pocas palabras, ya están apartadas. Si quieren conseguirse una, debemos ir con la matrona del lugar.

-¿La matrona?-Preguntó uno.- ¿En dónde la hallamos?

-En su oficina. Esta por aquí; síganme.-Les hizo una seña con la mano y los demás le siguieron el paso, inclusive Dib, quien a pesar de todo seguía sin sentirse cómodo con la situación.

La oficina de la matrona se encontraba muy cerca de las escaleras. Tocaron a la puerta y se escuchó un "Adelante" por respuesta. Todos entraron y la mujer que estaba ahí les dio la indicación para que se sentaran en las sillas delante de su escritorio.

La matrona era una mujer en exceso obesa y cachetona. La blusa color fucsia que traía ni siquiera le cerraba bien, y entre los huequitos que se veían en medio de los botones se veía su ombligo. El pantalón de vestir negro le estaba a poco de reventar, y los tacones de aguja de sus zapatos también negros apenas y soportaban el peso. Su cabello estaba entintado en rojo y planchado.- ¿En qué les puedo servir caballeros?-Preguntó con voz amable.

-Aquí a mis amigos les gustaría conocer a algunas chicas.

-Vinieron al lugar indicado.-Se levantó de su silla, pero no sin antes hacer un gran esfuerzo para ello, apoyando sus manos regordetas fuertemente en el borde del escritorio para poder pararse. Después procedió a sacar del cajón una carpeta llena de fotografías con nombres de las chicas y un pequeño número debajo de las mismas. Los números iban del uno hasta el cincuenta y representaban el número de habitación en que se encontraba cada una de las chicas. La matrona sostuvo un momento la carpeta en sus manos, como viendo que estuviera en buen estado y se las pasó a los chicos.-Elijan la que quieran, la que más les guste. Todas son muy complacientes.-Decía.

-Me gusta ella.-Dijo uno de ellos señalado una foto.

-A ver, déjame ver.-Le dijo la mujer. Volvió a tomar la carpeta y examino a la chica.-Veremos si Nancy está disponible en este momento ¿Sí?-Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número veinte, que correspondía al número en la foto de la tal Nancy; comenzó la llamada.-Hola Nancy ¿Te interrumpo algo, preciosa?...Oh, lo siento mucho; ya no te vuelvo a molestar.-Y colgó.-Lo siento, pero Nancy en este momento está ocupada con alguien más. A veces se tiene suerte si no es así, pero a veces no. No te preocupes jovencito, puedes escoger a cualquier otra.-El chico volvió su mirada a las fotos, buscando a alguna otra muchacha que fuera de su agrado.

Al cabo de unos minutos cada quien ya había elegido con quien pasar la noche; solo faltaba Dib, quien a esas alturas ya se había quedado solo. Todas las chicas que los demás eligieron se presentaron paulatinamente en la oficina, tomaban a su cliente de la mano y se salían con él para empezar su trabajo. Algunos chicos en lo que esperaron, se animaron a hojear un libro de kamasutra que estaba en una canasta llena de revistas.

-¿No te gusta ninguna de las chicas, cielo?-Preguntó la matrona mirando a Dib de forma triste.

-No es eso señora, es que…yo no quería venir aquí. No me siento con ánimos de…

-No hables más cielo. Yo te comprendo. Aunque no lo creas, a muchos de los que vienen aquí a "estrenarse" como dicen, los traen en contra de su voluntad, y eso no me parece bien. Si no quieres estar aquí, con toda confianza ya puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.-Dib abrió la puerta y se salió.

Quería regresar a casa. El problema era que no sabía cómo. No conocía el camino de regreso, y aunque sí, aún estaba muy lejos como para irse caminando. No podía tomar ningún autobús y no era por falta de dinero, sino porque no sabía si en esa zona transitaban autobuses, si lo dejarían cerca de su casa, y a esas horas de la noche era mucho menos probable.

Lo que se le ocurrió fue esperar en la sala donde antes había estado. No le agradaba la idea de ver a las mujeres seduciendo a los hombres en frente de sus narices, pero no veía otra opción.

Pasó a la sala, y en uno de los muchos silloncitos vacíos tomó asiento. Ahí se quedaría esperando a los demás hasta que todos terminaran. Y si de casualidad alguno le preguntaba si había "estrenado" él les mentiría diciéndoles que sí, que estuvo muy increíble, etcétera.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos y se estaba aburriendo mucho. Menos mal que comenzó a jugar un juego de los que tenía su celular, pero una llamada lo interrumpió. Era Gaz. A Dib le dio miedo contestar, y mejor optó por apagar su aparato.

Cuando se fijó, una bonita joven se le acerco de manera sensual y se sentó junto a él.-Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solito?

-Ehmmm…hola.-Saludó con nervios, incluso se sonrojó.

-¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte?

-E-eso no estaría mal.-Rió tímidamente.-Pero, lo que pasa es que…-No terminaba de hablar, cuando otra se acercó también, y le dijo a su compañera:

-Oye, preséntame al muchacho.

-Yo lo vi primero.-Dijo en broma la primera mujer.

La otra se sentó al otro lado de Dib, quedando este en medio de las dos.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-me llamo Dib.-Las chicas hicieron una exclamación de ternura.

-Dib.-Repitió la que estaba a su derecha.-Es un nombre muy lindo.

-Sí. Tú eres lindo.-Mencionó esta vez la de su izquierda.-¡Mira tu pelo! Me gusta mucho.-Acarició con delicadeza su mechón que parecía guadaña.

-Ah…pues gracias.-Dijo un poco más animado.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una cerveza Dib?

-No, yo no tomo.

-Uy, que educado. La mayoría de los que están aquí sí toman.

-Y dime.-Hablo la otra.- ¿Estudias o trabajas? ¿Tienes pasatiempos?

-¿Pasatiempos?...Pensó.-Sí, si tengo.

-¿Cuáles?-Ahí Dib comenzó a decirles a ambas que le fascinaba todo lo paranormal, que su sueño era ser un investigador, y al parecer ellas quedaron encantadas con esa sorpresa; les llamó mucho la atención. La plática comenzó a hacérsele divertida con las muchachas, estaba contento con su presencia. Casi hasta se había olvidado momentáneamente de sus compañeros y así el tiempo se le iría mas rápido. Les contaba en ese momento una de sus muchas aventuras paranormales.

-…entonces salí de mi casa cuando escuche los ruidos. Abrí la cochera ¡Y Pie Grande estaba ahí!

-¡No!-Dijeron sorprendidas.

-¡Sí! Estaba usando la banda reductiva. Creo que solo quería bajar de peso, pero me vio y salió corriendo despavorido. Lo había asustado.

-Un video hubiera sido genial.-Señaló su acompañante.

-Sí Dib.-Dijo la otra.- Creo que tienes muchas agallas para que te gusten esas cosas. Yo en tu caso me hubiera muerto de miedo.

-Bueno, al principio si da miedo, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.-La amena platica se vio interrumpida cuando alguien más entró en la estancia. Como había muchas personas reunidas ahí, Dib solo pudo verle el cabello al individuo de lejos. Al principio creyó que sería solo un cliente más que frecuentaba el lugar, pero aquel peculiar tono de pelo rojizo le llamó mucho la atención. No había visto a nadie que tuviera el cabello de ese color, excepto a…

-Chicas ¿Me disculpan un momento?-Dib se levantó del sillón y lentamente avanzaba entre la muchedumbre. Cada quien ya tenía a su pareja y se ponían a bailar, lo cual dificultaba más caminar entre todos ellos.

Finalmente Dib vio que aquel pelirrojo estaba en el mini bar pidiéndole al cantinero una cerveza que empezaba a saborearse. El tarro de vidrio lo sostenía con la mano derecha, y al hacerlo, se distinguió que llevaba puesta una pulsera roja, como las chicas con las que acababa de estar. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, le tomo por el hombro, y el otro volteo un poco impresionado.

-¿Keef?

-¡Dib! ¿Q-que…que haces aquí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

-Yo…yo s-solo vengo por un trago.

No le creyó.-¿Un trago?

-No tiene nada de malo. Yo ya puedo beber si quiero.

-Oh…ya veo.-Dijo con simpleza.- Oye ¿Por qué hace mucho que no estás en la escuela?

-P-porque…

-¿Estás seguro de que solo vienes por un trago Keef?-Diciendo esto, le tomo de la mano derecha, mostrando así la pulsera.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frío.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Dib por favor! ¡No le digas nada de esto a nadie!-Gritó Keef muy nervioso y tomando a Dib de los hombros hasta zarandearlo un poco.- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Si alguien se entera…! 

-¡Keef tranquilízate!-Intentó calmarle.-Te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie. 

-¡¿Lo prometes?!-Le reto con una mirada llena de angustia. 

-…Te lo juro.-Keef se calmó un poco. Soltó a Dib de los hombros y se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro.-Keef ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó Dib.-Quiero decir…la pulsera que traes me dice muchas cosas pero… ¿Por qué…? 

Keef dudó un poco antes de hablar.-N-no te lo diré. Son asuntos míos que no te incumben…-Desvió la mirada, avergonzado. 

-Pero…solo quiero saber que ocurre… 

-¿Cómo puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti? 

-B-bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te prometa? Te dije que no hablare con nadie de esto. 

El pelirrojo volvió a pensarlo por unos instantes y luego dijo.-Bien, te lo diré…pero no aquí.-Keef empezó a caminar, a lo que Dib le siguió. Se dirigieron a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, cerca de donde estaba la oficina de la matrona. Los escalones rechinaban muy feo cada que los pisaban. 

Ya estando en el segundo piso, lo único que se veía era otro corredor alfombrado con varias habitaciones. Las puertas de las mismas eran de madera, y tenían una placa en la que se leía su número correspondiente; solo del uno al diez. En el tercer piso estaban enumeradas del once al veinte, y así sucesivamente de diez en diez en cada planta. 

Llegaron al sexto piso, donde los cuartos solo llegaban hasta el cincuenta. Y la habitación en donde se detuvieron era en la cuarenta y cuatro. 

De sus pantalones, Keef sacó una llave y abrió, invitando a Dib a pasar. Después cerró nuevamente con seguro. 

En medio de la habitación estaba una cama matrimonial perfectamente tendida con sabanas rojas. Justo a lado, un pequeño buró. Y en una esquina, una silla. Había otra puerta que conectaba con el baño y su regadera. En medio de una de las paredes estaba una ventana con vista hacia el frente. 

Dib la abrió y se asomó; y desde la altura en la que estaba, a lo lejos se veían las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Todo un espectáculo. 

Volvió a meter su cabeza antes de cerrar al ventana.-Oye… ¿A-aquí…?-Quiso preguntar algo, pero se detuvo, puesto que no sabía exactamente como expresarse. 

-Esta es mi habitación.-Dijo Keef tranquilamente.-Casi no salgo porque hay muchas personas que atender. Aquí pasó gran parte de mi tiempo, solo hasta cuando es la hora de irse a casa. 

-Sí…Ya entiendo… 

Keef se acercó a la cama y se sentó, haciéndole una invitación a Dib para que hiciera lo mismo.- ¿Conque quieres saber qué ocurre?-Preguntó sin mirarle fijamente. 

-Aja…primero dime porque no has ido a la escuela. 

-Sí. Veras Dib; dejé de ir a la escuela porque…m-me…me he quedado huérfano…-Mencionó incómodo. 

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿P-pero cómo paso eso? 

-Mis papás no solían pasar conmigo mucho tiempo debido a su trabajo. Ambos eran abogados, y de los mejores. Una noche yo estaba en mi casa, solo, como de costumbre. Acababa de cenar. Miré la hora y ya era muy tarde como para que mis padres siguieran en el trabajo. Los llamé a los dos pero ninguno contesto sus celulares; intenté lo mismo en sus despachos, pero nada. 

Me puse a ver la tele un rato. En esos momentos no me preocupe demasiado. Pero tiempo después de eso, por la ventana vi que se estaba estacionando una patrulla. Se bajó un policía y tocó la puerta. Me asuste, pero tuve que salir a abrirle. 

Fue ahí cuando me mostró las identificaciones de ambos. Me preguntó si los conocía y le dije que sí. Él me dijo lo que ocurrió. Todo fue culpa de un conductor ebrio que volcó el auto de mis padres al no frenar a tiempo. Mi papá no logró sobrevivir, pero mi mamá estaba en el hospital y era muy grave. 

Lloré como loco. El oficial me hizo ir en su patrulla a la morgue para reconocer el cuerpo de mi papá. 

Fue horrible. Estaba irreconocible. Hasta tuve ganas de vomitar. No quiero recordarlo. Seguí llorando durante toda esa noche sin que nadie me diera consuelo. Pero aún me quedaba mi madre. 

El policía me hizo el favor de llevarme al hospital para verla, pero los médicos me advertían que no había muchas esperanzas…Y tenían razón. Cuando me quede dormido mientras la vigilaba, me despertó el ruido de la máquina que indicaba que también se estaba muriendo. Quise pedirles ayuda a los doctores para que la socorrieran pero…fue muy tarde. 

Fue todo un proceso para que darles un entierro digno ¿Sabes? Fueron todos los colegas que alguna vez los conocieron. Me acompañaron esa vez; me daban el pésame, y a pesar de eso…nunca me sentí tan solo en toda mi vida. 

Me quería morir. Créeme que sí. Sufrí de insomnio toda la semana siguiente y no lo soporté más. Solo quería ver a mis padres de nuevo. Intenté suicidarme dos veces. Quise cortarme las venas de las muñecas, o ahorcarme, pero…fue en vano. En ambos casos, mi abuela me salvó.  
>-¿Ves esto?-Keef se bajó un poco el cuello de la chamarra que traía puesta para mostrarle a Dib. En su cuello tenía una marca rojiza. La maraca de la soga con la que intentó su suicidio. Y después le mostró las muñecas con varias cicatrices de cortes que se hizo.<br>Ella no sabe que este es mi trabajo. Es muy vieja, y como por las noches tiene el sueño pesado, yo puedo venirme tranquilo hasta acá y volver antes de que amanezca sin que se dé cuenta. 

Ella también morirá pronto. Tiene el corazón muy débil; y no sé cómo es que no le dio un ataque cuando intenté matarme. Cuando fallezca también ¿Qué será de mí? Sé que tengo herencia suya y de mis padres pero…necesito un empleo. Esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir. ¡Ya ni siquiera tengo virginidad! ¡Hasta eso perdí! 

También pensé en lanzarme desde la ventana de aquí, pero…no. Las alturas me dan miedo. 

Hace poco recibí la carta de unos tíos que tengo en Alemania. Se enteraron de todo, y me decían que quieren llevarme con ellos para que empiece de nuevo y continúe mis estudios. Mi abuela quiere irse allá, pero yo no. Es que esas personas me odian. Nunca les caí bien, nunca sabré porque, pero siempre ha sido así. Quizás se deba a que ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos, y envidiaban a mis papás por eso. Solo me ofrecen su caridad porque se sienten obligados al ser mis parientes, pero es extraño, porque si hubieran pensado diferente, seguramente me hubieran dejado a la deriva con una abuela agonizante y moribunda. 

Con aquellas palabras Keef finalizó su relato, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a lagrimear por el triste recuerdo. Dib por su parte de quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de oír. 

-Keef…yo…no sé qué decirte. Tu historia es muy triste y…-Antes de terminar, se dio cuenta de que Keef ya lo estaba abrazando, y su llanto aumentó aún más. 

-¡Por favor abrázame!-Le suplicó sollozando.- ¡Me siento tan infeliz! ¡Soy infeliz! 

Dib estuvo a poco de decirle que no llorara, pero era una estupidez; con todo lo que el chico vivió hace algunos días atrás, era normal que quisiera desahogarse llorando. Solo pudo corresponder a ese abrazo de manera fraternal.-Esta bien Keef. Déjalo salir.-Dib le frotaba la espalda cariñosamente y de vez en cuando le daba unas palmaditas para consolarlo.-No digas esas cosas Keef. Tú no eres infeliz, eres todo lo contrario. Eres el chico más alegre que he conocido. Simplemente pasaste por una mala etapa. Fue mala suerte. 

-¡¿Pero por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí?!-Se lamentaba, aun sin romper contacto con Dib. 

-A cualquiera le pasa. No eres el único, y ya verás que puedes superarlo. 

A cada minuto, Keef se iba sintiendo mejor hasta que dejó de llorar.-Muchas gracias Dib. Contigo desahogué todas mis frustraciones. Eso me ayudó mucho. 

-De nada.-Sin que el chico se lo esperar, recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte del pelirrojo. 

-L-lo siento.-Se disculpó este, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose. 

-N-no, descuida. E-está bien. 

-No pude evitarlo. Eres muy lindo y amable conmigo, Dib. 

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Dib inexplicablemente se puso nervioso y se rascaba la nuca. 

-Oye, a propósito, no me has dicho porque estás aquí… ¿Acaso venias a…? 

-¡No! No, nada de eso. La verdad yo no quería venir. M-mis amigos fueron quienes me trajeron porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y… ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Quizás estén buscándome para irnos!-De un salto se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia la puerta. 

-¡E-espera! ¿Te vas tan pronto? 

-B-bueno, es que…ya tenía un rato esperándolos allá abajo, y tal vez deben estar esperándome a mí ahora. 

-¿Quieres decir que ellos también están aquí?-Preguntó con temor. 

-Pues…sí. Ellos… 

Keef suspiró quedamente.-Oye Dib, por favor no te vayas. Me agrada que estés conmigo. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? 

-¿E-estas seguro? 

-Por favor…-Le miró suplicante y juntando ambas manos. 

Dib miró a Keef, luego hacia la puerta, y de nueva cuenta a Keef.-Mhm…está bien. Supongo que mis amigos se siguen divirtiendo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí.-Volvió a la cama y esta vez se acostó en ella, con los brazos tras su cabeza en una posición relajada. Cerró sus ojos; al parecer comenzaba a darle un poco de sueño. Keef le hizo compañía, acostándose junto a él. Se quedó callado por un momento, viendo el rostro de Dib. Parecía que estaba muy feliz. Quería hacerle tema de conversación para no quedarse callado, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Volvió a darle otro tierno beso y rodeó a Dib con sus brazos. 

El chico se despertó al sentir otro beso, y cuando se fijó, ya tenía a Keef abrazándole de nueva cuenta.- ¿…Keef? 

-Mmmm...¿Sí?-Musitó con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Dib se sintió incómodo con la situación. Se levantó de la cama, lo cual impidió que Keef lo siguiera abrazando.-Ya…en serio, ya tengo que irme.-Dijo apenado. 

-Pero dijiste que te quedarías…-Reclamó con voz triste. 

-Ya sé, pero...Gaz debe estar preocupada por mí, ya es tarde; y…nunca se sabe, puede que mi papá llegue a casa de improvisto, y si no me ve, no quiero soportarle un sermón suyo.-Esta vez su ida sí fue definitiva. 

Cuando se encontró en el pasillo, se fue corriendo, bajó todas las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba muy agitado y nervioso, casi sudando. 

Una vez volviendo a estar en la sala en donde vio a Keef la primera vez, ahí estaban sus amigos tomando cervezas en el mini bar. Parecía que sí lo habían estado esperando. 

-¡Oigan! Miren quien viene. 

-Hola Dib ¿Te la pasaste bien?-Preguntaban burlonamente. 

-Ehhh…yo…eh sí, sí. Estuvo muy bien. 

Los demás se emocionaron con la noticia.-Bueno, si alguna vez te interesa volver, solo dinos y con gusto te traeremos de vuelta. 

-…Claro…-Respondió secamente. 

Una vez que se acercaron por la puerta en donde habían entrado, el mismo hombre musculoso les abrió y los dejó irse. 

Todos subieron de nuevo al auto, y al parecer iban hablando de cómo les había ido con sus chicas esa noche. 

Dib no era parte de la conversación. Se mantenía distante y pensativo, recargando su rostro en la ventana mientras miraba aquella casona alejándose y haciéndose más pequeña cada vez que el auto avanzaba más, hasta que ya no se vio nada. 

El hermano de Torque se encargó de dejar a cada muchacho en su casa. Como la de Dib era la que quedaba un poco más lejos, él fue el último en llegar. 

Gaz como siempre, le reclamo la razón del por qué no le contestó su llamada, y el por qué se demoró tanto en regresar. 

La excusa de su cumpleaños fue la cuartada perfecta; que solo ignoró su llamada porque no escuchó sonar el celular, y encima se le acabó la batería, y que regresó tan tarde porque se estaba divirtiendo mucho. 

De esa forma Gaz ya no le reclamó otra cosa. 

Ya de vuelta en su habitación y con el pijama puesto, Dib no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo, en lo que le había contado. 

Todo eso era bastante triste. ¿Cómo Keef fue capaz de soportar esa tragedia que vivió? Claro, había intentado suicidarse porque la presión era mucha, pero fuera de eso, seguía con vida; intentando salir adelante, con un empleo poco ortodoxo, pero era lo que tenía. 

Dib se puso a pensar, que en el lugar de Keef él no hubiera soportado aquello. Keef era un muchacho fuerte, sin duda. 

Después de pasarse varios minutos dando vueltas al asunto, el sueño lo venció. 

Lo más curioso de todo, fue que esa noche, Dib soñó con el pelirrojo; ambos estaban en la habitación, acostados, dándose caricias mutuamente en todo el cuerpo que disfrutaban mucho. 

Ese sueño era confuso. Le venían varias escenas alternas entre ellos dos, pero siempre de manera lasciva. Casi poda escuchar los gemidos de Keef que llenaban sus oídos, todo era muy real. 

Fue entonces que se despertó repentinamente. De nuevo sudando; se pasó la mano por la frente.  
>Se sorprendió al descubrir que nada de eso pasó, que solo soñaba, pero, momentáneamente ese hecho lo puso…triste. <p>

Y no solo eso, ese sueño húmedo le había provocado una erección. Tenía que deshacerse de ella o si no, no conciliaría el sueño otra vez. 

Mordió un poco de la cobija de su cama para evitar hacer ruido que molestara a su hermana, y luego se encargó de empezar a masturbarse, siempre teniendo la imagen de Keef en mente.

Clamaba su nombre en sus pensamientos, e intentaba recordar parte de aquel sueño reciente para mayor placer. 

"Debes verlo de nuevo."-Se dijo en algún momento. 

Justo después de que se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea, fue que le llegó su orgasmo. 

Cuando terminó, se encargó de cambiar las sabanas de su cama y cambiarse él mismo de pijama, poniendo la sucia en el cesto. 

Al volver a acostarse, esta vez cayó en los brazos de Morfeo aún más tranquilo y con más calma.


	3. Chapter 3

Al despertar al día siguiente recordó su sueño de anoche, y lo que había pensado respecto a Keef.

Intentó convencerse de que todo eso solo lo dijo por sentirse mal por aquel chico; lo de verlo otra vez, quizás lo dijo sin realmente considerarlo, o porque no quería que Keef estuviera ahí solo…no completamente "solo" pero tampoco con cualquier persona. Al menos entre ellos dos ya se conocían y Keef logró sentirse cómodo con su presencia.

Pero a medida que transcurría el día, el pelirrojo no salía de su mente. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos precisos momentos. Esa misma mañana Dib incluso había desayunado su cereal del Conde Vampichoco con demasiada lentitud y la mirada perdida. Ahora le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con su comida

-…Dib... ¡Dib!-Aquel grito le hizo reaccionar, y un poco alterado, se fijó que su hermana le estaba hablando en lo que chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de su cara para llamarle la atención.-Oye ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿En qué piensas, bobo?-La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-¿E-en que pienso?-Preguntó con nervios.-M-más bien…en _quien_ pienso.-Dijo con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

-¿Es una chica?-Preguntó Gaz.

-No.

-¿Es Zim?-Arqueó una ceja.

-¡Oh, por Marte! ¡Claro que no Gaz!

-Qué extraño…siempre estás pensando en Zim…-Gaz se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciendo una pose meditativa.-como sea, no me importa.-Dijo al fin.-Yo te estaba contando de lo que le hice a un pobre infeliz en la escuela ayer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le quebré un brazo. Por cierto, también le dejé bien en claro que no fuera a decir nada porque si no, le iría peor.

-¿L-le rompiste un brazo? ¿Pero por qué?-Exclamó Dib bastante sorprendido.

-Me arrojó un avión de papel en la clase. Me aseguró que no iba dirigido a mí, pero si es eso, debería mejorar su puntería…ese idiota…-Exclamó con furia apretando su cuchara, a punto de romperla en dos. De hecho, logró enchuecarla un poco.

-Bueno, eso me pareció muy interesante Gaz…-Dib terminaba de comer rápidamente y después fue a dejar su plato en el fregadero.

-¿Vas a salir?-Preguntó la chica, viéndole desde la mesa.

-Sí. Tal vez no regrese en unas cuantas horas. No me extrañes.-Con esa "despedida", tomo su chaqueta de cuero, y Dib salió y se le escuchó cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno…mas casa para mi sola.-Pensó Gaz.

Ahora en las calles, Dib las recorría fijándose en cada edificio, cada local, cada letrero. Esperaba recordar por donde era que se habían ido la noche anterior él y sus amigos para llegar hasta aquel burdel, y tomaba en cuenta las características de su entorno para acordarse. Otra opción era llamar a todos sus camaradas para pedirles que fueran ahí de nuevo; después de todo, ellos mismos le dijeron que si quería volver, se los hiciera saber, pero tampoco quería que le fueran a hacer preguntas del por qué, o que lo vieran como algún pervertido, ni nada de eso.

Ya faltaba poco para que Dib se diera por vencido, y por perdido a sí mismo, pero afortunadamente, después de varios minutos de haber estado caminando, casi por media hora, llegó a un punto en el cual empezó a reconocer la zona de anoche, y supo que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción, y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro cuando se encontró de nueva cuenta con aquella casona pintada de azul rey. Debía admitir que ahora que era de día, la fachada no se veía tan mal como en la noche.

Se acercó pues hasta la gran entrada. Estaba a pocos centímetros de que su mano tocara, pero se detuvo. _"¿En serio, que estoy haciendo aquí?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente mientras se rascaba la nuca con nervios.

Se estaba arrepintiendo, pero por otro lado, ya había caminado bastante, lo había hecho, y ya no había marcha atrás. Si no se arrepintió antes, ¿Por qué hacerlo justo ahora?

Tocó varias veces y no esperó mucho para que el mismo vigía volviera a asomarse por la pequeña rendija.- ¿A qué viene?-Preguntó este con voz cortante.

-Ahh…yo…-Tragó saliva. En verdad aquel hombre lo ponía incómodo. Dib buscó en su cartera y sacó su identificación.- ¿Me dejaría pasar?

Esta vez el hombre no dudó en abrirle. Dejo pasar a Dib y no dijo nada más.

Cuando se encontró dentro, caminó por el pasillo hasta lograr asomarse a aquella estancia en donde anoche tuvo una conversación agradable con dos chicas del lugar antes de encontrarse con Keef. Ahora aquella parte se veía un poco más vacía que antes, tal vez porque la clientela frecuentaba ir más de noche, pero eso no impedía que unas tres parejas estuvieran hablando cómodamente sentados alrededor de sus mesas. No había ni rastro de Keef, no al menos en esa parte.

_"¿Y si estuviera arriba con…alguien más?"-_Pensó Dib. La sola idea le causó escalofríos. No quería que el pelirrojo estuviera con otra gente que no fuera con él.

Solo existía una manera de comprobarlo. Su mirada se posó sobre la puerta que era la de la oficina de la matrona. Con paso lento se fue acercando hasta allá y de nuevo tocó para esperar alguna respuesta, la cual fue siempre el mismo "Adelante" que la vez anterior.

Dib giró el picaporte y pasó. La mujer le reconoció enseguida y lo saludó amable y muy sonriente.

-¡Oh! Eres tú, el chico de anoche. Qué bueno que regresaras. Vamos, siéntate. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eh…yo…q-quiero ver a alguien...-Dijo apenado.

-A una muchacha, seguramente.-Aseguró la mujer, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.-Sí, sí, claro que puedes.-Estaba a punto de querer enseñarle a Dib la carpeta con las fotos de las chicas, pero este la detuvo.

-N-no, no. En realidad…es un muchacho al que quiero ver.

La mujer reaccionó en seguida, y soltó una risita picara que intentó disimular.-Oh, quien te viera.-Le guiñó un ojo.-Esa sí que no me la esperaba de ti, corazón.-Volvió a reír.-Pero bueno, para gustos, colores, como dicen por ahí ¿Verdad?

Dib pareció un poco confundido. ¿Acaso la mujer pensó que era gay? Entonces se sonrojó.

-M-mire…-Intentó cambiar el tema para no generar confusiones.-Yo conozco al chico que busco, y…solo me gustaría saber si está…si está con alguien ahora…solo quiero platicar con él, solo eso.

-¿Lo conoces, en serio?...-La mujer pareció sorprendida.-Oh bueno, si solo vas a platicar, no hay problema. ¿Me dices su nombre? Así lo identificaré más rápido.

-Es…es Keef…

-¡¿Keef?!-La mujer sonrió ampliamente.-Ese muchacho…oh, es tan buen chico. Me alegra que se conozcan. ¿Acaso ustedes dos son amigos o algo?

-Emmm…e-eso creo.

La matrona tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número. Una voz se oyó al otro lado de la línea.-Hola Keef...-Dijo la matrona.-Cielo, te tengo una sorpresa. Hay alguien aquí en mi oficina que desea verte. Es…-Se detuvo un momento y le hizo una seña a Dib como cuestionándole de cuál era su nombre, pues ella no lo sabía, pero Dib se negó a hablar, solo movía las manos mudamente para aclarar que no quería que Keef se enterara de que él estaba ahí.-Oh…espera, creo que quiere que sea una sorpresa en serio…-Dijo la mujer.-Pero no te preocupes, él mismo subirá a tu habitación esta vez, en poco tiempo estará contigo Keef…está bien. ¡Bye!-Habló coquetamente, y después colgó.-Bueno, ya está-Le dijo a Dib.- ¿Sabes cuál es la habitación de Keef, no? No lo hagas esperar, apuesto a que se pondrá feliz de verte también.

-Eh…s-sí. V-voy con él…-Dib se levantó de la silla. Despidiéndose amablemente de la mujer salió de su oficina. La matrona, volviéndose a encontrar sola, se recargo en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas por el frente y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Conque van a…platicar.-Rió haciendo comillas en la última palabra.-Ojala se diviertan.

Dib ya afuera, subió las escaleras. Estaba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban ¿Era su imaginación o hacía mucho calor? Y extrañamente, sentía que, no importara cuanto avanzara, o cuantos escalones subiera, pareciera que no fuera a terminar de recorrer las escaleras nunca. Quizás solo fue cuestión de minutos, que se le hicieron horas, hasta que se encontró delante de la habitación del pelirrojo. Respiró hondamente un par de veces, y sacudía sus manos para no tenerlas tan húmedas. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

Esta apenas se hubo emparejado un poco, Dib vio asomarse tímidamente tras ella un par de ojos verdes.

Keef al principio dio la impresión de estar un poco asustado, pero al reconocer a Dib, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.- ¿Dib?-Esta vez no dudó en abrir la puerta completamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó emocionado.

-Hola Keef… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh…c-claro, entra.-Le dio paso.-Tú… ¿tú eras el que quería verme?

-Eh…yo…pues si.-Se rascó el cuello. Seguía estando nervioso.

-Oh…eso…eso me parece excelente.-Sonrió.-Que bueno que hallas venido. Por un momento pensé que sería cualquier otra persona excepto tú. Estaba un poco asustado.

-¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?

-Es que…cuando me avisaron que alguien quería verme, dijeron "_Él_ mismo subirá a tu habitación…"-Enfatizó la primera palabra.-Y yo pensé que…bueno, ya sabes…nunca me ha tocado estar con hombres antes…-Se avergonzó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

-…Ya entiendo.-Dijo Dib. También miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí…pero me alegra que hayas venido. De no ser por ti, apuesto a que me hubiera pasado solo aquí todo el día. Al menos en las noches es cuando viene más gente, pero me aburro de esperar tanto.-Keef volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, y tomó un pequeño libro que estaba sobre ella y el cual empezó a leer.

-¿Y…que lees?-Preguntó Dib.

-Eso es lo que hago cuando me aburro. Leo. Este es un libro que habla sobre el significado de los sueños.

Dib guardó un minuto de silencio, viéndose pensativo.-…Ayer yo tuve un sueño.-Exclamó casi en un susurro que Keef alcanzó a oír.

-¿Ah sí?-Keef paró de leer.- ¿Y qué sueño era? Tal vez también signifique algo…

-N-no sé si deba contártelo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Es…es que…bueno…dicen que si quieres que un sueño se cumpla, no debes decírselo a nadie…

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces debió haber sido un buen sueño.-Sonrió.

-…Sí…para mí lo fue…

-Oh, hablando de sueños, la otra vez yo también soñé algo…-Empezó a buscar en su libro y comenzó a leer cosas…cosas que ahora Dib no comprendía, estaba aún más concentrado viendo esos dulces labios moverse, sin que las propias palabras salieran de los mismos. Keef le parecía muy tierno ahora, y siempre tan sonriente, era encantador.

Casi sin que Dib se diera cuenta, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, como si estuviera hechizado, y le tomó delicadamente ambas muñecas con sus manos. Este gesto impresionó a Keef y le hizo alzar la vista para dejar de leer.

Lo último que vio fue al contrario acerarse hasta su rostro, como si quisiera darle un beso. Keef intentó separarse, pero le fue inevitable. El beso se dio.

Keef al principio abrió los ojos cual platos ante tal acto, y después se separó bruscamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, totalmente ruborizado.- ¿P-por qué…?-Cuestionó con pena.

-Keef…perdóname…-Se disculpó Dib al darse cuenta de qué hizo, igualmente avergonzado.-N-no sé qué hice…solo lo hice…

-N-nunca me espere algo así de tu parte.

-En serio perdóname…actué sin pensarlo…-Repitió con arrepentimiento.-pero…sentí que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca…-Lo acercó hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo. Keef interpuso sus manos en medio de ambos con la intención de alejar a Dib, pero este lo abrazaba muy fuerte y le era difícil tomar distancia. El calor que le transmitía Dib a su cuerpo era agradable, además de que no había sido abrazado de esa forma desde hace tiempo. Al final permitió que el otro lo siguiera rodeando entre sus brazos en lo que Keef cerraba los ojos tranquilamente.- ¿Sabes una cosa?...-Continuó Dib después de una pequeña pausa.-Siempre eres tú el que quiere que los demás estén bien, pero tampoco nadie se preocupa por tu bienestar y eso es injusto. Desde que murieron tus padres te sientes sólo…pero quiero que sepas que en realidad no lo estás…

Al oír estas palabras, Keef sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Era emoción, y sin sentirlo, sonrió. Eran unas palabras muy dulces aquellas que escuchaba.-…Gracias…-Contestó este con sinceridad y alegría. Finalmente Dib dejó de abrazarlo.-Yo…no sabía que en verdad podría importarle a alguien. Qué bueno que estés aquí para hacerme sentir mejor Dib…

-…De nada.

-En verdad gracias…-Volvió a decirle.-eres una buena persona…y un buen amigo. Dib cariñosamente volvió a abrazarlo y acerco su nariz al cabello del pelirrojo, tenía un olor agradable.-Quiero que te quedes… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, no te vayas como ayer…

-Sí claro, aquí me voy a quedar.-Le dijo el otro para tranquilizarlo.-Sintió en ese momento como Keef lo tomaba del rostro tiernamente y le dedicaba una mirada serena que a su vez expresaba satisfacción; ahora era él quien le daba un beso. Apenas uno pequeño y tímido para observar la reacción de Dib. Este no opuso ninguna resistencia y de nueva cuenta dejó que Keef le diera otro beso.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional entre ambos; era como si besarse ahora fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerlos vivos, por lo que lo hacían con desespero y sin separarse. En verdad tenían una gran necesidad por ello.

Pero Keef comenzó aquedarse sin aliento rápidamente, y en un intento por inhalar un poco de aire, abrió los labios, y Dib vio en esto una oportunidad para introducir su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad.

Entre ambas lenguas inició una pequeña batalla por ver quien obtenía el control sobre quién. Una se introducía en la boca del otro y la rodeaba con lentitud, con movimientos circulares, lo cual lo hacía parecer y sentir más excitante de lo que ya.

-Nngh…-El pelirrojo empezaba a jadear sin interrumpir el contacto por nada del mundo, no quería hacerlo.

Por un acto reflejo, llevó sus manos atrás del cuello de Dib para acercarse más.

La falta de oxígeno les hizo separase y respirar aire desesperadamente en lo que se daban uno al otro miradas de complicidad a causa de lo que estaban haciendo, como si se preguntaran "¿Quieres continuar?"

Keef inhalaba fuertemente en lo que peinaba su rizado cabello hacia atrás. Se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pues de estos se le escaba un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Sintió como su compañero le tiraba a la cama en un movimiento brusco. Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. Extrañamente este acto encendió más la lascivia del pelirrojo, y le hizo exclamar de forma inconsciente el nombre de Dib en un tono lujurioso.

A Dib ahora le temblaba la voz. Sentía tanta adrenalina correr por su cuerpo siendo la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa. Con sus manos sujetó las muñecas de Keef por arriba de su cabeza para mantenerlas inmovilizadas un tiempo.-E-en verdad te deseo…-Exclamó con súplica.-P-pero no quiero obligarte a nada…

-N-no, está bien…-Desvió su mirada y suspiró quedamente.-Continúa…

Con este acceso que Keef le otorgaba, Dib se sintió un poco más confiado de sus actos, e inclinándose, logró alcanzar el cuello del contrario para plantarle tiernos besos a lo largo del mismo.

El pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente los puños los cuales seguía sin poder mover, pero disfrutaba completamente de cada roce que recibía. Le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda.-Mmm…ahh…Dib…Dib…-Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir un mordisco en el cuello. Eso dejaría una marca, pero no le molestaba tanto. Quería seguir sintiendo más.

Las manos juguetonas de Dib se fueron adentrando por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo sin dejar de atenderle el cuello. Este último sitio escalofríos por la sorpresiva intromisión y no dejaba de jadear totalmente extasiado.

Una vez que le hubo levantado la prenda, Dib apretaba de forma excitante los pezones de Keef hasta tornarlos de un tono colorado y endurecidos. Sin embargo esta no era la única parte del cuerpo de Keef que reaccionaba a las caricias. Un poco más abajo su miembro empezaba a dolerle y lo sentía punzar; estaba despertando lentamente, y el seguir con sus pantalones estorbándole se lo hacían aún más tortuoso, sobre todo porque estos estaban un poco ajustados a sus piernas.

Dib atacó con su lengua de nueva cuenta los pezones. Los mordía de vez en vez, luego succionaba con fuerza y esto hacia que Keef deseara detenerlo y al mismo tiempo no hacer nada, solo dejarse llevar, porque Dib para ese entonces también disfrutaba de aquella experiencia. Keef podía escucharlo gemir, pero esos gemidos eran acallados al seguir ocupado con su lengua sobre su cuerpo.

Dib detuvo solo momentáneamente lo que hacía. Se sintió incomodo usando su ropa. Procedió a quitársela lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque solo se despojó de su chaqueta y de su camisa, eso le bastó. Luego continuó con lo de Keef, quien le había mirado atentamente desnudarse segundos atrás.

El pelirrojo cerraba con fuerza sus ojos a su vez que llevaba sus manos al cabello azabache de Dib y lo acariciaba desesperadamente, incluso llegaba a darle unos cuantos jalones, pero esto no impedía que el contrario lamiera frenéticamente un pezón y después pasara al otro. Parecía que esto despertaba más en Dib su libido.

Alternaba los movimientos, primero lamía de una manera rápida y apresurada, y enseguida su lengua se movía lentamente, haciendo círculos alrededor y dejando más de su saliva sobre la zona.

Para Keef en este punto ya le era difícil contener sus gritos. En verdad quería retenerlos, pero se le escapaba uno que otro gemido, o un jadeo, o una exclamación.-Oh…oh…Dib….ahh…e-eres b-bueno en esto… ¡Ah!-Logró decirle.

-Mmmhh…-Dib solo asintió calladamente con su cabeza sin dejar de atenderle. A su vez que escabullía una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del pelirrojo con el objetivo de hacer presión en su miembro.-Y eso que se va a poner mejor…-Mencionó viéndole a los ojos.

Keef entonces gimió altamente por el contacto.

Las manos de Dib seguían sin poder estar quietas. Primeramente recorrían el níveo torso del muchacho de arriba hacia abajo, y después terminaron acariciando los muslos como queriendo deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Entonces eso hizo. Dando fuertes jalones hacia abajo, logró deshacerse de la molesta prenda y no solo de eso, sino que de la ropa interior también. El miembro de Keef se liberó, mostrándose erecto y con la urgencia de recibir atención. El muchacho soltó una exclamación al no tener ya nada puesto y por primera vez Dib pudo apreciarlo todo.

Pudo también sentir la tez de las piernas de Keef. Eran bastante suaves al tocarlas, y eso le gustaba. Se relamió los labios de tan solo imaginarse lo que venía.

El de cabello azabache ya no podía contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Tan rápido como pudo, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y en un santiamén se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo, sin nada puesto.

Ahora llegaba el momento de ir un poco más allá.

Keef estaba completamente avergonzado, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Le daba mucha pena que Dib lo estuviera mirando así, con aquellos ojos color avellana que eran tan penetrantes.

Intentó cubrirse pero le fue inútil. Además de que le dolió mucho cuando el otro le abrió las piernas inmediatamente y con brusquedad a todo lo que podía; casi sentía que se las iba a quebrar.

Dib tomo ambos miembros con una sola mano y los masturbaba al mismo tiempo, frenéticamente y sin descanso.

-¡Ahhh…ahh...Keef!…ugh…s-se siente bien…-Dijo Dib con la voz totalmente ronca y engravecida. Casi ya no se le reconocía el tono de voz.

¡Ahh!...oh c-cielos…n-no pares…-Le suplicó el otro desde su posición sumisa en lo que se sujetaba a ambos lados del colchón.

La fricción entre ambos miembros era sensual y exquisita. Les transmitía más calor a ambos cuerpos. Tanto Dib y Keef movían sus caderas, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente para sentir más.

El miembro de Keef no tardó mucho para empezar a escurrir líquido pre-seminal que bajaba por toda su longitud hasta llegar a la base y a Dib le ocurría exactamente lo mismo, llegando a combinar ambos fluidos.

Dib empezaba a frotarse con la entrada de Keef sin darle oportunidad de reprochar nada. Su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro al paso de los segundos. Aquel contacto tan íntimo era tan excitante y Keef gemía cada vez más alto.

Con la ayuda del líquido pre-seminal que llegó a humedecer la entrada de Keef, Dib estaba listo para introducirse por completo, pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo de hacerlo.-A-así no…-Le oyó decir.-N-necesitas…usar lubricante.-A Keef le dio pena y desvió la vista, ocultándola en la almohada.

Dib acerco sus labios al oído del otro, y le susurró lo siguiente.- ¿Temes que te lastime?

-N-no. No es eso.-Le miró.-S-solo no quiero que me duela cuando entres…-Después procedió a estirar su brazo, y del cajón del pequeño buró que estaba a lado, sacó un pequeño frasco que tenía el dichoso lubricante, y se lo dio a Dib. Este untó un poco en dos de sus dedos y lo acerco lentamente y con mucho cuidado hasta la entrada de Keef.

El lubricante se sintió muy frio cuando el cuerpo de Keef ardía en temperatura; le dieron unos cuantos escalofríos, no solo por eso, sino también por sentir los dedos de Dib tocándole en esa zona que nunca nadie más había tocado.

Dib acariciaba delicadamente en esa parte, hacendó un poco de presión de vez en cuando, hasta que se animó a meter un dedo.

Keef jadeó y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras apretaba los dientes. Sentía que algo se movía en su interior de adentro hacia afuera y era muy extraño, una nueva sensación. Posteriormente Dib introdujo el segundo dedo. Comenzó un vaivén muy rápido, y a Keef empezaba a gustarle. Dib movía los dedos haciendo tijeras. La entrada de Keef pareció adaptarse rápido a la intromisión, puesto que se dilato rápidamente y los dedos del de cabello azabache se movían a su antojo más fácilmente.

Keef ponía muecas de dolor, y para disminuir este hecho, Dib procedió a masturbarle de nuevo con la mano izquierda. Solo así la intromisión se volvió más placentera y cómoda, sacándole al pelirrojo varios suspiros y gemidos.

Cuando Dib hubo sacado ambos dedos, se acomodó entre las piernas de Keef para proseguir.-Prometo no hacerte daño.-Posteriormente intentó abrirse paso, pero era algo complicado, y sobre todo porque Keef ponía resistencia para ser penetrado.-Keef, escúchame, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras…solo dímelo, y yo me retracto.

-¡N-no! E-espera Dib…s-si quiero, pero…tengo miedo…-Pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Debes relajarte.-Le dijo.-Si no, voy a lastimarte y no quiero que eso ocurra. Debes respirar despacio y dejarte llevar.

Keef pasó algo de saliva, y asintió a aquellas palabras. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, e intentó que su cuerpo no estuviera tan tenso.

Dib introdujo su miembro muy lentamente. No tuvo muchos problemas para introducirse por completo. Lo hubiera hecho rápido y en un solo movimiento si así lo hubiera querido, pero se contuvo para no lastimar al otro.

Comenzó igualmente con movimientos lentos, sin ninguna prisa. Quería disfrutarlo y se tomaría su tiempo para ello. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Keef. Su miembro llegaba hasta lo más profundo de él que podía, y esto ocasionaba que Keef llegara a gritar con incomodidad. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando los abría para mirar por simple curiosidad, pero inmediatamente volvía a cerrarlos por la vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos soportando ese ritmo tan lento, Keef quiso que Dib cambiara su técnica, por lo que lo vio directamente, con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, que expresaban mucho deseo y lujuria, pidiendo por más.

-Dib…por favor…

-¿Q-que ocurre?-Dib en realidad adivinaba lo que Keef intentaba decirle, pero quería que el mismo chico fuera quien se lo dijera.-Dime lo que quieres.-Hablo en forma de desafío. Seguía moviéndose con calma en su interior, y no iría más rápido que eso si Keef no hablaba.

-M-mas…q-quiero…mas…ahh…-Keef instintivamente rodeo a Dib con sus piernas, invitándole a su vez de esta forma a acelerar sus embestidas.

Dib no tardo mucho para cumplir las exigencias del pelirrojo e ir más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. La entrada de Keef se abría ante su paso sin ningún problema ahora y este último sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento; aguantaba tanto como le era posible.

Dib acercó su cabeza hacia el chico, posicionándola entre el cuello y el hombro e inhalando su agradable y adictivo olor corporal; y en todo ese tiempo no detuvo sus movimientos. Se atrevió a darle unos cuantos besos en esa parte y después lamia, saboreando la salinidad del sudor que se fue acumulando.

El chico debajo suyo no dejo de gemir tampoco, y cuando vio que Dib se acercó hacia él, este lo recibió abrazándole por la espalda y dejando la marca de sus uñas debido a que se aferraba con demasiada fuerza.

Keef elevaba sus caderas cada vez que Dib entraba, y el rechinido incesante del colchón por tanto movimiento era exagerado. También al momento de arquear su espalda, su entrada se veía reducida, aprisionando el miembro del contrario de forma sensual que de igual forma le hacía proferir a este unos sonidos excitantes.

En un instante soltó un gemido tan sonoro y tan definitivo. Dib había encontrado en él su punto clave que lo hacía enloquecer.- ¿Q-que tocaste?-Preguntó este con la voz quebrada.-S-sigue…ahh… ¡Ahí!... ¡Más!

Dib sabía que Keef estaba así de poco de acabar, y él mismo también lo sentía llegar, sentía llegar su orgasmo, así que con sus últimas fuerzas le dio al pelirrojo lo necesario para que al fin pudiera liberarse de una manera descontrolada. Dib lo sintió correrse sobre su abdomen, salpicándole, y él también, después de unas embestidas más y con el último aliento, eyaculó varias veces adentro en lo que mantenía bien agarrado a Keef por sus caderas.

Al salir, su miembro se vio lleno de su propio semen, y un hilo que se formó entre este y la entrada del pelirrojo los seguía uniendo, hasta que dicho hilo se quebró.

El de cabello azabache cayó rendido sobre Keef respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. Después se giró y se acomodó a un lado. Ambos se veían los rostros. Estaban satisfechos, felices y cansados. El sueño podría vencerlos rápidamente; no se decían palabras, solo seguían mirándose y sonriendo.

Sentían los parpados pesados y Dib fue el primero en querer dormirse, pero Keef lo sacudió lentamente del hombro para evitarlo.

-No quiero ser grosero contigo…-Le dijo.-pero no puedes quedarte dormido aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Alguien más podría venir…y debes irte ya.

Dib reacción audazmente.- ¡No!-Apoyo los brazos sobre el colchón para levantarse un poco.-No quiero que estés con nadie más.

-¿Q-que dices?

-Eso. M-mira Keef…tal vez…-Pensó un poco.-tal vez tú ya hayas estado con mujeres antes, y…y ellas te "pertenezcan" por decirlo así…pero…lo que hicimos…es una muestra de que ahora tú me perteneces a mí.-Se señaló a si mismo.-Y es por eso que no puedes estar con nadie más.

Al oír esto Keef se lo pensó un momento, y al caer en cuenta de que lo que Dib le decía era cierto, se avergonzó y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono carmín.-P-pero si es así ¿Entonces qué más haría yo?

-No tienes por qué estar aquí. Este no es tu lugar. No es lugar para ningún chico como tú. Deberías salirte lo más pronto posible…hazlo hoy mismo. Yo no me iré de aquí si no vienes conmigo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Lo miró escéptico.

-Claro que sí. Keef, por favor vámonos.-Le tomó de una mano, incitándole a levantarse de la cama juntos.-Te prometo que me quedare a tu lado siempre. No estarás solo, ya te lo dije.-Keef le tomó de la mano, le siguió y se paró justo después de Dib.

-¿Sabes? S-si voy a hacer esto…al menos debería bañarme primero.-Se hincó para buscar algo bajo la cama. Era una pequeña mochila que tenía ropa limpia adentro. Se dirigió al baño que estaba ahí mismo para poder ducharse. Fue solo cuestión de unos minutos antes de que saliera ya con su ropa cambiada. La sucia la guardo de nuevo en aquella mochila. Dib también a esas alturas se había vuelto a vestir.- ¿Nos vamos?-Sonrió.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo. Keef miraba atentamente las habitaciones de alrededor y sentía nostalgia por todo lo vivido ahí. Ahí…en donde su inocencia se había visto perdida. Pero era momento de dejar eso atrás. Ya bien tenia sabido que con Dib apoyándole las cosas le irían mucho mejor.

Momentáneamente miró su muñeca en donde portaba su pulsera roja. Se detuvo un momento para quitársela y botarla al suelo sin importarle. Después apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Dib y decirle.-Gracias.-Le miró de reojo. Este último solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez que salieran de aquel lugar, al menos para Keef, todo mejoraría.


End file.
